What Happened in the Basement?
by Suninthemorning
Summary: She never wanted this to be her on the examination table. She never wanted this to be her getting a rape kit done, and she never wanted this to be her forcing herself to reject abortion pills because she was too weak to kill off the Lowell Harris that was still left inside her. What if something did happen in the basement? 3rd fanfic,don't be mean! :):):)
1. New version of Olivia

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork that was on her desk up into her partners eyes. The partner she loved. The partner she so desperately wanted to be with. The partner who was taken, with a child due any day now. The partner who didn't feel the same way.

"What happened in the basement?" He asked.

What happened in the basement? Rape. Many rapes to be exact, but one very important rape to Olivia in her mind was her own. When she was used like a slave and then salvaged by Fin, who was the only one who knew. She made him promise not to tell. She made him promise that it was their secret, unless and/or until Olivia thought it was time to tell everyone. What happened in the basement? Olivia was raped.

"Nothing." Olivia lied.

Liar. That was one of the many words that came into her head. You liar, whore, low life, pathetic, good for nothing _victim_. She was a victim. Olivia never thought she would be one, never thought of having her own rape history except for her existence. But now, she was a victim. What happened in the basement? Olivia became a victim.

"You sure?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, I'm fine." Olivia spat.

But she was not fine. She was broken. She felt used, like a rag doll. She felt like a slut, who was used and then passed on to another. She wanted nothing more than to jump into Elliot's always awaiting embrace and never let go. She wanted to hold on and for a moment, just let herself be weak. What happened in the basement? Olivia became vulnerable.

"Liv..." Elliot started.

But this time, when Olivia looked up, she had tears in her eyes. When she looked up, he saw it. He saw the large bruise on her jawline. He saw the dark circles under her eyes, from not sleeping. He saw small cut on her lip. How did he not notice these when she first came back a couple hours ago? When she looked up at him, he saw her battered, but still beautiful face.

"You can tell me..." He whispered.

"It hurt so much." Olivia started to sob in breathy huffs.

Elliot quickly pulled her up from her chair and held her tight, letting her sob. No, no, no this was not happening. Olivia was not a victim. She was too strong, she can be, she's too sweet and precious. She can't be. She was so perfect to him, how can someone take perfect and rip it to pieces? How dare Harris. Elliot was going to kill him the next time he saw him. Nobody does that to Olivia.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Olivia. I knew I should have gone with you, I should have been there for you, I should have protected you. I'm so sorry. I'm never going to forgive myself." Elliot cried for her.

"No it's not you fault, I should have kicked his ass, I'm a cop for Christ sake. I'm so weak." Olivia beat herself up.

Elliot took in her words and pulled her head off of his chest and locked eyes with her.

"Olivia, this is not your fault. This could never be your fault, its his fault for doing this to you, and I'm so sorry that it ended up like this. This should have never happened to you. You deserve your happily ever after." Elliot said soothingly.

Olivia looked into his eyes and no more in her entire life has she wanted to kiss him more than she wanted to now. She loved how he actually cared, but he was wrong. She could never have her happily ever after, because her happily ever after was being with him, having children with him, but he would never want that. Even though he is one step away from being divorced, he is still married, has two college aged daughters, a set of twins in the 9th grade, and another baby boy on the way. She was a 32 year old single woman on her own with no kids, no family except her newly found brother, Simon. Nobody wanted her.

"I feel so lost." She admitted.

"I know, I understand. But Liv, you've got to go see Melinda or somebody. We've got to get you checked out." Elliot soothingly demanded.

That brought the tears back to her eyes.

"No, no. I've been touched enough as it is." She choked.

"Olivia, their not gonna hurt you. I'll be there the whole time, but you have to do it." Elliot whispered.

"I can't." Olivia whined quietly her face painted with tear stains.

"Come on, either your going, or I'm carrying you to Melinda's." Elliot said, bending down to pick up her knees.

"No! Don't touch me! Elliot stop!" She screamed.

Damn it, that was out loud! Olivia didn't want to hurt his feelings, and him being Elliot and all she knew he was going to be offended. She also knew that that one fearful outburst showed her weak and vulnerable side. The one that she found in the basement after Fin found her and tried to touch her cheek. Want happened in the basement? Olivia found a new version of herself.

"Olivia, I'm sorry! I- I didn't know." Elliot stuttered.

"El, it's fine. Just... Let's get over to Melinda's and get this over with." Olivia choked, she could still feel the painful lump in her throat.

* * *

"Olivia, great to see you back. How are you feeling?" Melinda asked, taking off her gloves and setting down her clipboard.

Olivia tried to coax out a smile, and she did, but tears met with it, and she felt the warm salty liquid rush down the dimples of her smile and onto her chin. Once she felt them, she quickly stopped smiling and hid her face in Elliot's chest. Elliot was rubbing soothing circles into her back and looking at Melinda's shocked expression.

Only three words came to Elliot's mind and they brought tears to his eyes, but he mouthed them to Melinda anyway.

"She was raped." He mouthed.

He watched her facial expression change and before he knew it he had Melinda's hands on his upper arms while she embraced Olivia from behind. They both heard her seethe in pain and let go of her quickly.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were hurt-" Melinda started.

"Oh just save it." Olivia sighed.

"Livia, were you raped?" Melinda asked after a while.

Olivia turned to Melinda and felt a stinging tear, but only one, come from her eyes as she slowly nodded. Elliot found the tear cascading and before it could finish it's journey down her face he brushed it aways with his thumb and hugged onto her side.

Melinda nodded and motioned for her to give her a second. When she came back she had a changing gown, a robe, many assortments of swabs, and then one plastic cup. But Olivia knew what was in it. She knew it was the pill. The pill for killing children, the abortion pill. Olivia always hated this part of the rape kit procedures, killing an unborn life. She always though about her mother and how she wouldn't be here if Serena took the pill. She knew Elliot hated them too, him being catholic.

"Why the cup?" Olivia asked hoarsely.

"Olivia you know what's inside here. Now I know you want a baby and all, but sweetie, this's isn't the way to go with it." Melinda said sadly.

"If there's a baby inside me I'm not killing it. This is how I came to be and if it's what it takes, it will come this way too." Olivia argued flatly.

Elliot looked at Melinda and sighed. He nodded his head and turned to Olivia.

"Liv, I actually think this is a good choice, and if you do get pregnant I am happy for you, but I do want you to know that there is no turning back on this one." He soothed.

Olivia nodded and faced Melinda.

"Now let's get this over with." Olivia mumbled.

Melinda sighed and nodded,motioning for Olivia and Elliot to come with her. They round the corner and Melinda sat Olivia down on the long table that she usually has live victims on, the morgue was down the hall. She patted the table and Olivia lay back staring at the light up above her with fresh tears in her eyes. She never wanted this to be her on the examination table. She never wanted this to be her getting a rape kit done, and she never wanted this to be her forcing herself to reject abortion pills because she was too weak to kill off the Lowell Harris that was still left inside her. One thing was positive though, if she did have children, not only would she raise them as if they belonged to someone else, but she would treat them as you are supposed to treat yourself, with respect and care. What happened in the basement? Olivia found a new version of herself.

* * *

**Here is a new story for you all, I hope it's good! Just like Love Blossoming this is just my imagination running wild, nothing serious unless you like it. Ok so, Baby Benson is supposed to be next chapter but I'm not typing up a single word until I get a review on the last chapter, I know it wasn't perfect but hey, it's still a chapter! I can always take it down though so get reading and reviewing! Ok bye! :):):)**


	2. I want to tell you

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop herself from crying during the procedure. Either physically or mentally, everything Melinda said or did to her hurt her right now, asking questions about the rape, taking swabs and samples from everywhere on her body, taking pictures of the damage that Harris did to her. It all hurt Olivia so much. Elliot had been there most of the time, except when Olivia had to strip down for the pictures, but the time he was there, he held her hand and helped her pull through.

Melinda took off her gloves and threw them in the trash before walking back and grabbing her clipboard. She took a look at Olivia's slightly bruised cheek that had tears streaming down it. Melinda knew that not only her, but Elliot too, wanted so badly to take her pain away, but the only thing they could do was watch her cope. Melinda knew what she was doing, she's done this procedure hundreds of times, but when it was Olivia, her mind went blank.

"Ok Olivia, just a few questions and you'll be out of here. You up to it?" Melinda asked.

Olivia sniffled and nodded, squeezing Elliot's hand a little. Melinda nodded and hesitated a little before picking her pen up and scribbling something down before asking Olivia her questions.

"Alright, Olivia, did you have any sexual interaction with anyone within the last five months of you rape?" Melinda asked softly.

"No." Olivia said softly.

Elliot looked down at her and squeezed her hand tightly. He was surprisingly glad about this news, even though he knew that she must have been majorly embarrassed. He has seen some of the people that take Olivia out for dinner or dates, and none of them were good enough were her. He didn't want any one of them touching her, and him making it known to them is what scared most of them away.

"Ok, Uhm... Have you had any minor or major injuries within two weeks before the attack?" Melinda asked, looking up to Olivia.

"No, just a scratch on my arm." Olivia said, pointing to a small scratch from when she fell down last week.

"Ok, I think that's all I really need to know. You can get changed up and then we can talk some more, ok?" Melinda smiled sympathetically.

Olivia nodded and let go of Elliot's hand and when he left the room, she got up and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm just going to go, you can call me in when your done." Melinda said as she walked out.

Olivia sighed as she turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw she hated, she could see the bruises and cuts she received on her legs and the dark circles under her eyes. She looked like hell. She slowly slid the shoulders of the hospital gown she was wearing off of her shoulders and she let it slowly plop to the floor. With herself now almost completely exposed, except for her bra and panties which she was allowed to put on after the photos, she could also see a big dark bruise on her abdomen. She lightly traced it with her fingers and gasped in pain, immediately taking her fingers off. She bent down gingerly and grabbed her shirt, hustling to put it on so that she no longer had to look at the mark on her upper half. She then hoisted her pants up and quickly zipped them up and buttoned them before she walked over to the door and opened it up, letting Elliot and Melinda in.

"Hey, look I think I'm just going to head home tonight, I-" Olivia started as they walked in.

"It's fine, I understand. Just let me assure you... We all have your back here on this one. It'll be ok." Melinda said assuringly, patting Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia then looked over to Elliot who was still standing by the door, like he had lost something. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, causing him to look at her. The twinkle in her eyes still got to him every time, but this time he knew, that when she looked up at him with that twinkle, it wasn't her usual light, delicate, cheery twinkle, no it was far different. This one was more of a fearful kind of twinkle, the one you get when your about to cry but you never do. She smiled sadly at him and squeezed again.

"Hey El? Can you give me a ride to the station? You brought me here, so my car is still there." She tried to sound casual about it, but this was no casual ride.

"Actually Liv, I can give you a ride home if you like. I've got nothing better to do, I might as well." Elliot offered.

Olivia wanted to say no, that it was fine, she could do it herself, but she couldn't bring herself to an argument right now. All she wanted to do was get home, change her clothes, and go to sleep saying goodbye to this dreaded place we call earth for a long moment. So for once, she did one thing she rarely ever did, she nodded her head and agreed with Elliot as they walked out together.

* * *

When Olivia was successfully home in her driveway, it was then that Elliot decided to let it out. He wanted to know what he could do to fix this broken Olivia, his broken Olivia. He never in his whole time in knowing her thought that she would be in this situation, that he would be having to work her case, to know that she was a victim, it broke his heart. Especially the look of confusion and hurt on her face.

"Liv, are you ok? Do you want me to come up?" Elliot asked, grasping her hand.

"No El, it's fine. You probably want to get home anyway. I'll be fine, I promise." Olivia sighed, trying to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"Alright. But it's either I come up with you, I wait until you flick your lights at me when your up and then I call you when I get to my place, or you can spill your guts right here. Come on Liv, I know your not ok." He said as he burned his eyes through hers.

"Fine." Olivia huffed after a while.

She got out of the car and closed the door, not even waiting for Elliot to catch up before she started walking up to her building. He jogged up to her and caught her pace just as she opened the door and walked straight toward the elevator.

When they were in the house Olivia sat straight down on the couch and waited for Elliot to join her. She wasn't here for small talk, she was here to get this over with. He sighed and scooted a little closer to her, but not to close for her to get any suspicions.

"Liv, if you don't want to talk- I mean, I was an ass down there. I'm not gonna force you to do anyth-" He started.

"But I want to let it out." She said, and for the first time since she got into the car with him, she looked up into his eyes.

"Then by all means... I'm listening." Elliot stated as he linked hands with her.

Olivia then took in a deep breath and admitted her story.

"Ok, when I was getting patted down by one of these CO's who was trying to feel me up and I didn't really like it much. I knew I wasn't supposed to but I confronted him anyway and Fin didn't want to blow our cover so he came by and hit me, but he said he was sorry. Anyway, when I was getting the cut cleaned up I saw Risa's body downstairs. They she hung herself! And when I went and started some sort of riot thats when Harris came out and said he was going to take me down to the hole, but that was in the D block. When I told him we were going the wrong way he told me to shut up and that he was going to teach me a more personal lesson. Then he showed me the bed." Olivia started, with warm hot tears running down her face.

"Liv it's fine, you don't need to tell me anymore." Elliot softly spoke, fighting back tears of his own.

"No it's fine, I want to finish..." Olivia trailed off.

Elliot sighed and nodded his head and he leaned forward on the couch and took her hand in his. Elliot didn't know how to handle Olivia being a victim, but right about now, he knew he needed to figure out, and fast. He also needed to find a way to still be able to comfort her without driving Kathy and the kids away. He just got them back, and a new little miracle is just on the way, he can't afford to lose his family and risk not see both the new baby and his four others. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. This was tough.

* * *

**Heeeeey! It. Has. Been. Too. LOONG! Sorry guys, I fell during a performance in my gymnastics team and I broke my ulna from landing on it. Hurts a lot and it's hard to write since it's with my right arm, you can just imagine what it's like for me in school right now! Anyways, i'm getting it off March 16, so I should be fine by then. Ok, Baby Benson review next... And I hope you guys didn't die on me this past month. Ok no more babbling, bye! :):):)**


	3. His name is Lowell Harris

Five painful and dramatic hours later Olivia woke up at around six to the buzz of her phone in her pocket. She jolted awake and found that she was curled up on the couch, but something was off. She could feel hands on her waist, a body behind her; she felt like she was having a dream, and when she turned her head, she snapped out if it, because she just realized that she was sleeping with Elliot. By the time she was up out of his lap, his phone started buzzing as well, and Olivia remembered hers and reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Benson."

"Stabler." They answered at simultaneous times.

"Liv? It's Cragen, Melinda just called me and said that she had the results for you _rape kit_. Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Cragen questioned Olivia.

Olivia'a breath hitched. Crap, she thought. She forgot to tell Cragen, forgot who was she kidding, she was too much of a coward to tell Cragen, just sat down at her desk, told him the trip went fine and tried to go on with her life until Elliot confronted her. Damn it, Melinda, why did she have to tell Cragen! Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by Elliot's and Cragen's voices.

"Olivia!" They both said.

Olivia quickly shushed Elliot, and got back to Cragen.

"Yes captain." Olivia replied shyly.

"I want you to call Elliot and get your asses down here and explain, I'm sorry to sound harsh but this information could affect our case, you really should have told me sooner." Cragen said and without waiting for a reply hung up the phone.

Olivia dropped her phone on the counter and plopped down next to Elliot with her head in her hands. She felt like crying her eyes out. Digging a hole in the ground and burying herself in it. But as Elliot's hand ran up and down her arm soothingly, all of those thoughts were put at bay. Olivia lifted her slightly tear stained face up and looked into Elliot's eyes, those blue pools that she has come to love every day.

"Liv... Whatever happens I'm here." Elliot ensured softly.

And he couldn't help himself. He had to make it known, he leaned his head down to her level, softly brushed his hand across her cheek, and just before he captured her lips with his, she felt his hot breath whisper, "I promise" and then they were one, their lips attached to one another, starting a slow and steady, heart breaking yet heart warming kiss. Elliot started the kiss, so he had to finish it, as he pulled his lips away Olivia leaned her forehead on his and he could feel hot tears dropping to his chest.

"Liv, I'm sorry. That was totally uncalled for, I-" Elliot was broken off by Olivia.

"Elliot, I'm not upset at you, that was the best kiss I have ever shared with somebody, but... But you don't want me, I'm just your lonely, disturbed partner with no life and no family. You have Kathy, you've got the kids, you have ev-" It was then Elliot's turn to cut her off.

"Livvie, how could you think I would never want you, I've loved you since the day I met you, every night since I've met you I go home and sleep in the same bed as Kathy wishing it were you I was holding. And trust me Liv, you do have a family, you've got Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda, hell you even have Huang! But more importantly you've got me, and you'll always have me!" Elliot confessed.

He brought Olivia's face up to his and smiled, he knew that her newfound tears weren't tears of guilt, he could see that beautiful Benson smile on her face, her lips curled the same way they always did when he talked to her. He quickly kissed her one more time and then got up off the couch, pulling Olivia with him.

"Come on Liv, Cragens probably wondering where we are." Elliot said, leading her to her bedroom so she could change.

* * *

About ten minutes later Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct and were met by the eyes of their captain, Donald Cragen. He didn't look too pleased to see them though. Once they saw him, the two detectives slowed their pace until they were at a complete halt in front of Cragen.

"Benson, my office. Now." He was wasting no time this morning.

Olivia looked at Elliot and reluctantly let go of his hand, walking to Cragen's office. Once inside, she shut the door and waited there until further notice. Cragen reached his desk and pointed to one of the chairs in front side of the desk, motioning for her to sit down, which she obiediently did so.

"Olivia... I'm not going to be harsh with this, it's a yes or no question. Did one of the guards at Rikers sexually assault you?" Cragen asked, you could see see no emotion on his face.

Olivia closed her eyes, she still wasn't used to her letting up the fact that she was now a victim, but she managed to nod and keep all from one tear at bay. Cragen was now much softer with his words and emotions, grabbing her hand across the desk and squeezing it tight.

"Do you know his name? I swear to god, Liv if I see him-" Don started fuming.

"Lowell Harris." Olivia said shakily.

Before anything else could be said Olivia excused herself and ran out of the office. Elliot saw her running and started chasing after her, but stopped when he realized he was just about to ram himself into the ladies room door. But even through the thick wood, Olivia's faint sobs could be heard from a small distance away. Suddenly he didn't care if it were a ladies room or not, he just busted pushed the door open vigorously and found Olivia laying in a ball in the corner of the bathroom.

He quickly knelt down to her and wiped her eyes dry, only for them to be soaked again. He gently cradled her in his arms professionally, him having four kids of his own, and rocked her back and forth soothingly. He kept shushing her and telling her it would be ok until she finally calmed down and her sobs subdued.

"Liv, maybe you should take a day off, I don't think you need to be working like this." Elliot said, smoothing her head back.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a little, a little moment." Olivia stammered.

Elliot looked her up and down and sighed. She looked exhausted. Her eyes had circles under them so dark you could probably see them from across the room. Elliot huffed and stood up, then scooped her up to her feet along with him.

"Alright, but if your not going home, your heading up to the cribs for at lest a few hours, I know you don't want to admit it but I can see it in you that you are exhausted." Elliot insisted.

Olivia wasn't in the mood for an argument right now, so she let him have his moment and let him drag her up the stairs to the cribs. Once on one of the bunks Elliot was going to turn away and leave but Olivia pulled on his arm, her mood quickly changing.

"El, before you go, I just wanted to know... Did that kiss mean anything? Or am I just going to wake up and act like you were some drunk guy from a bar that used me and left?" Olivia asked quietly, tears ready to come back.

Elliot looked at her quizzically for a moment but then brushed the confusion away and sat down next to her, grabbing both of her hands. He sighed and looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, the ones that made him fall helplessly in love with her, the ones that will probably never be his first sight in the morning when he wakes up.

"Livia, the kiss and everything I said at your place is true. Me and Kathy have never really worked out, we only got married because of Maureen, which I don't regret her or my others, but still, I'm not even sure if the new baby is mine, I've caught her in bed with brother once, I'm sure there are others." Elliot answered.

"Yeah, I know, but I just... Don't want to lose you." Olivia whispered.

Elliot sighed and kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"You won't have to, I'm right here." He soothed, then left.

Olivia had been asleep for a few hours now and not a move was made in the precinct. Elliot was bored out of his mind, so he decided to ask Cragen if he could check out Rikers for the prison guard who hurt Olivia.

"Hey cap, there's nothing going on, how about I to check out the Rilekers' CO's and narrow then down at the least?" Elliot offered.

Cragen looked up from the paper work on his desk and nodded.

"Just remember, to save yourself some time, this guys name is Lowell Harris." Cragen informed.

Elliot nodded and was on his way.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short, I'm sorry, but I just got a new cast for my forearm and it's really hard to bend and really stiff. And I just got extremely sick yet again, fever off the roof, so the doctor told me no mess and constant bed rest, but I hope to post again soon, when I'm not sleeping or hurling (sorry for the gross images!) and I'm planning a new chapter for Is He Ok by the end of February, so a few more days. Anyway, I'll leave you guys away from my sickness and medicine deprived ways, bye! :):):) **


	4. Good night, lovebirds

"Why'd you do it, you scumbag?!" Elliot boomed, slamming his fist onto the wall.

He had only been in Riker's for a total of about five minutes and the second he saw the name tag Harris on someone he pounced. He now had him cornered to a wall, on arm pressuring his neck, the other hand going everywhere for emphasis, including the wall. Fin was right behind him, witnessing the whole thing. Cragen made him meet Elliot there to make sure he didn't kill Harris.

"I don't know what your talking about, sir! Who let you in here?!" Harris gasped, one minute he was going to check all of the cells the next he was being slammed to a wall by a psychotic maniac.

"Detective Olivia fucking Benson! She was stationed here undercover as Katrina Ray Lewis! She came here to inspect the rape and murder of Reesa Tyler, ended coming out of here as a rape victim, and we know you did it!" Elliot put a little more pressure on Lowell's neck, causing him to cough and sputter a little.

Fin had to pry Elliot off of Harris, if they wanted a live perp to talk to.

"Oh, her? She just left here, little catty bitch, she was." Harris sneered.

Elliot pulled out of Fin's grip and started attacking Harris without any hesitation. Fists were connecting the the other persons body left and right, blood was falling from noses and mouths, and rage was oozing rapidly out of each others blows. Of course, in the end, Elliot was the one who done more damage, and would have gladly done more if it weren't for Fin.

"Who else do you think is a 'catty bitch' around here, huh? We might as well take them out too so they don't end up dead." Fin scowled.

"Look. All I'm sayin' is that Katrina, Kat, Detective Benson, whatever, was a real bitch around here. I'm not saying I did anything to her... Now, I've got to go get myself cleaned up, and when I come back, I expect to see you two gone and no charges pressed." Harris gave Elliot what was meant to be a intimidating look and then turned around, walking the other way.

Elliot huffed and slammed his hands against the wall again. Damn he hated this guy. Fin continued staring on, suspicious on the route Harris was going. By the looks of it, he was going to the cells, and Fin knew for a mater of fact that there were no sources of water fountains, sinks, or anything back there. Sure, there were the toilets, but that's just wrong. Fin looked over at Elliot and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"What!" Elliot snapped.

"Back there, Harris is headin' towards the cells. No water back there to 'clean up'." Fin stated.

By the time Elliot consumed what Fin was trying to say Fin was already halfway down the hall.

* * *

Fin was halfway down the halls full of cells when he heard the sound of a female scream from what sounded like a basement. Fin already knew this place pretty well, from being undercover there and all, so he was already rushing down to the all too familiar basement. When he got there, he quickly forced open the door to find Harris beating a girl about a foot in front of the door, already inside of her. There was still blood gushing from his nose and his hands were already forming bruises.

Fin ran over to Harris and detached him from the woman, while Elliot tended to her and Din read Harris his rights. After them being said, he bent over Harris and smirked evilly into his face.

"You lied to me, Harris. Your nose is still bleeding, you do a bad job cleaning up, I see." Fin then pushed Harris forward and out the door.

No longer than an hour, Elliot was in the interrogation room, clean, blood free shirt on and bandaged knuckles, with a bruised nose. He didn't really care though, adrenaline was still rushing through his veins. The rape victim, Tyra Renonsin, was uncomfortably sitting in a chair, playing with her fingers. Elliot knew that she would probably be much more comfortable talking with a girl, but with Liv sleeping, and her state of mind, there was no girl for her to talk to right now, or was there? Elliot was about to try and talk to the woman agai. When he heard a knock on the door and the ADA, Caaey Novak, popped in.

"Mind if I join in?" She asked sweetly, trying to comfort Tyra, kind of like you would a small child.

"No. Not at all, in fact, I think I'll just leave this one to you." Elliot nodded and walked out.

Casey nodded and once the door closed she grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Men, incapable of doing anything." Casey joked, trying to open up to the victim.

Tyra let a chuckle escape her lips and she seemed to relax a little more. Casey smiled and leaned forward in her seat.

"Well Tyra, you don't look too old, not for a prison goer, I mean. How old are you, anyway?" Casey asked.

"Nineteen..." Tyra mumbled.

"Nineteen? What are you doing in jail?" Casey asked, kind of shocked.

"I covered up for my brother, he's twenty nine. He was accused of smoking pot and I told them I did it. I didn't want him going back to prison. He used to hide his stash in my room, so when they found it they believed me." Tyra tried to keep eye contact at low, but she kept finding herself looking into Casey's eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! You don't deserve any of this..." Casey trailed off. She truly did feel sorry for her.

"It's fine... I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself!" Tyra sort of snapped, then looked down sheepishly and started playing with her pitch black hair.

"I understand that, but Tyra... You don't always have to be the bigger person in everything. Especially now, when I'm here." Casey soothed, grabbing one of Tyra's shaking hands.

Tyra looked up at Casey and tears started to slowly fall down her face.

"Your right. I don't deserve this, any of it! I mean, if I just let Brently go back to jail, C.O. Harris would have never had the chance to do this, I wouldn't even be here!" Tyra cried.

Casey sighed and leaned over the table, hugging the young girl softly. She sounded so unstable, so fragile, like she could break at a single touch. One thing was for sure, this case was defiantly going to trial, and Casey was going to _kill _Harris. She then let go and leaned back in her chair.

"Tyra you don't have to, but could you please try to tell me what happened?" Casey questioned tenderly.

Tyra nodded and began her story.

"Well, I was just sitting in my cell, talking to Fara, my celly. Earlier that day I got in a huge fight with one of the other C.O's, so they were all kind of pissed at me. But when Harris came to get me for the hole, he went the wrong way, and into the basement. I kept telling him that he couldn't do that to me, that he would go t-to prison, but he kept telling me to shut up and enjoy it. He grabbed his handcuffs and put them on me... T-then he... Started raping me..." Tyra started crying right afterwards.

Casey was taking notes and not even a second after she wrote the last word she jumped out of her chair and into the one next to Tyra to comfort her. She stayed in there with Tyra for a while until she had to go back to the office, reluctantly saying goodbye to Tyra.

Not soon after did Elliot let her go, but not too far, because she had to stay in the holding cell, since she was still a prisoner under arrest. But right after Elliot got her situated Elliot heard the most heart wrenching sound he had ever heard in his life. He heard the crying and screaming of Olivia. He sped up the stairs and into the cribs, instantly kneeling down in front of the bed Olivia was in and lovingly grasping her hands.

"No! Stop, don't hurt him! No! ELLIOT COME BACK!" Olivia screamed.

"Liv, baby I'm right here!" Elliot cried, shaking her rapidly.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and at the sight of Elliot they filled with tears and she fell into his open arms. Elliot soothed her slowly, brushing her hair back with comfort and love, which affectively made Olivia calm down a little. She kept whispering his name I to his shoulder, but in a much more easy and calm voice.

"Yes, Liv. I'm right here. I'm right here." He affirmed.

He didn't know when, but she somehow fell asleep on his shoulder but still managed to keep her death grip on him. He slightly smiled to himself And laid down next to her on the bed, soon falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Hey, anyone know where Stabler went?" Fin asked quite a while later.

Everyone around him shrugged, except for John. He waggled his eyebrows at him and nudged his head toward the stairs. Fin nodded with a questioning look on his face and started his way up the steps to the cribs. Once he was at the entryway he stopped in his tracks and quietly shuffled the rest of the way in, not wanting to disturb "Baby Girl"'s sleep. But when he saw the sight in front of him he had a smug grin from ear to ear on his face and chuckled to himself.

He walked back to the stair way and leaned over to look down at John.

"Hey munch, get your bony ass up here, you'll love this." Fin called faintly.

Munch rolled his eyes and walked up to the cribs. Fin was right, he did find what he saw quite amusing. In front of the two detective, lay Elliot and Olivia. Elliot had one arm under Olivia, wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him, the other arm was sprawled over the front of her, his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb incautiously stroking the side of her face. Olivia had been facing Elliot, one of her hands pressed against his strong, protecting chest, and the other covering the one of his hands resting on her cheek.

Fin smiled and pulled out his phone, taking a few pictures. Munch just stood there watching Fin without cautious, busy thinking up new conspiracies about two of the best detectives in New York. Munch and Fin both found their way downstairs, and right before he left he turned his head toward Elliot and Olivia's bed, chuckled, and said, "Sweet dreams, lovebirds."

(1 month later!)

It had been a month since that moment in the cribs. Everybody had pretty much moved on, the Harris case was pretty much open close. He got sent to prison for 35-life, and Tyra was not only released from prison, but was now attending a community college, living with a few of her old friends. Olivia and Elliot had become a LOT more close, as in dating, but nothing too serious yet. Cragen did find out though, and had made it quite clear that one screw up and they were both leaving the unit.

But it wasn't all good for Olivia and Elliot. In fact, it was getting a little worse. Sure they were together and all, but Olivia still found herself waking up in a cold sweat from various nightmares, and just to make things more dramatic, Olivia was a week late for... That time of month. Her and Elliot had been planning to take a test that night, and that was just what they were doing right now.

Olivia had just finished with all of the personal, pee on a stick, don't look kind of things. She was now sitting on the edge of her bathtub, in Elliot's lap, on the verge of tears from all of the nervousness and impatience. Elliot was rubbing his hand up and down her arm, whispering reassuring things into her ear. Olivia kept bouncing her leg, a nervous habit she had, and when the timer rang she jumped so fiercely, the test dropped out of her hands. She fumbled to pick it up and when she did she looked into Elliot's loving eyes, the ones she had learned to love for all these years and she kissed him tenderly and passionately, shoving the test into his hands.

"I want you to look first, I can't." She whispered.

Even though Elliot and Olivia had never gone farther into their relationship beside kissing so far (I mean, it had only been a month!)! Elliot was actually taking this very seriously and calmly. He didn't seem to mind if Olivia was pregnant with Harris' child, at least not as much as Olivia. They had both discussed it and they had said even if it were Lowell's, Elliot would still treat him or her like his own, and love him just as equally.

"Ok, if you want me to." Elliot sighed and kissed her quickly one more time.

He looked down at the stick and felt a tear slide down each of his cheeks, blurring his vision of the pink plus sign on the test. 'Oh... My... God!' He thought. 'My Livia is pregnant!'

* * *

**AAAAAAH! Lol, sorry it took so long, I know I said by the end of February, but I have been super busy with this big project I have at school, and I just got a new, smaller cast on, and I got the cast on the 28th so that lagged my time by surprisingly a bunch. But hey, here it is! Sorry if you guys are disappointed about how quick I got rid of Harris, but I'm planning that this story is gonna be more mushy and... I don't know... E/O than the others. I'm not sure, my English teacher is now having us test our romantic abilities, and this is an advanced class so I need to put in my all, so I just thought I could practice on here. Ok, anywho, I'll catch you guys later, Love Blossoming next... K, Bye! :):):)**


	5. I thought you left

Olivia's mind kept on trying to suck it's way back to the real world. She knew that the place she was in right now was most certainly not reality, I mean, she couldn't be pregnant. No way! But then again, anything was possible, especially since she didn't take "the pill". Maybe her brain really was still secluded to her skull, there to stay, but no. This couldn't happen, not with her just starting a relationship with Elliot.

She knew this would ruin it, who would want to live in a relationship where your pregnant girlfriends baby wasn't yours? Wait, Olivia she thought. Oh now your just being ridiculous. Many relationships end up like that! Look at Elliot's kids, they're not mine, but I still love them like they are.

"Oh my god... I'm having a baby!" Olivia cheered.

Elliot smiled, happy that she finally got over the shock, and stood up and swooped her into his arms. He swiftly twirled her around a little bit, careful not to ram her into anything, all while cheering also "We're having a baby!". When Elliot set Olivia down, he saw her beautiful smile slowly fade to a grimace.

"Livia, what's wrong? I thought you were happy, baby!" Elliot asked, lullingly running his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Oh, El, I'm so sorry! I always wanted to give you your own child! I feel really guiltily that you would have to raise a child that isn't yours, I don't want you leaving me because of that." She confessed.

"Liv, how could you ever think that? I would never leave you because your baby doesn't belong to me! And for all this baby knows, I am his or her father. I don't care if biologically he his Harris'! They will always be mine, and I will always love them, and you." Elliot Insured, stealing her lips and shutting her up with a kiss.

Her mind immediately melted away with his, both of them losing all signs of self control. Olivia's hand found its way up to Elliot's hair, while both of his hands comfortingly started stroking Olivia's back. He couldn't tell when he did it, or even when the thought crossed his mind, but all of a sudden he was lifting Olivia into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He swiftly kicked the door open with his foot and laid Olivia down on the bed, never breaking the heating kiss. He started to trace sweet, feather light kisses down her neck and collarbone, then all the way back up to her lips.

Olivia quickly flipped them over, to where she was on top of him. Elliot chuckled at her excitement and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her assuringly. She started to swiftly untuck Elliot's shirt from his pants and unbutton it, while his hands went to the buttons on her pants, fumbling to undo it. Olivia, finally getting impatient with having to undo every single button on his short, just simply tore it off of him, buttons flying everywhere. Elliot had finally got the buttons undone, he tugged down her pants, only exposing her silk panties, which drove Elliot crazy, and her bare flesh. Elliot flipped them over again, and attached his lips to hers again.

"I love you, Liv. So much." He said in between kisses. "I love you too." Olivia mumbled. All of a sudden Elliot stopped kissing her, leaving the two completely out of breath. Once Elliot was ok to speak, he said, "Liv, you don't have to do this. I'm not forcing you to..." Elliot spoke softly, afraid she would say no, she didn't want to do this.

"El, I'm ready, I trust you." Olivia smiled at his sincerity, running her hand up and down the back of his neck.

Elliot kissed her quickly again before he found his way down to her silk panties and slipped his hand into her, pulling the piece of silk off of her. Olivia shivered at his touch, it was definitely a feeling she hadn't felt in a while, pure love. Once Olivia was completely exposed on the bottom, he began working on her shirt.

He raked his hand up her shirt and was pleased to find out that underneath her shirt, was no bra. He felt her shudder when his finger brushed her nipple, and he smiled, toying with it a little more before ripping off her shirt. Olivia quickly undid his belt on his pants and pulled them off, shocked at how ready he was. She could tell just by the buldge she saw that he was the biggest she's ever had, whichleased her yet frightened her at the same time. She brushed the feeling away and ran her hand along his chest, up and down until she reached the hem of his boxers.

She then slowly pushed her and inside his boxers and encased his length with both of her hands, rubbing her hands up and down at a painfully slow rate. She felt all of Elliot's body tense up as he hissed out at her touch. He rubbed one of her nipples faster while his other hand played with the other. Olivia could feel her inner walls clenching already, and he didn't even enter her yet.

"Elllllllll..." Olivia moaned.

Elliot knew that that was his cue to move. He quickly grabbed Olivia's shoulders and set her down by the front of the bed, resting her head down on the pillows. Once she was comfortable, except for the burning between her legs, he looked into her deep mocha brown eyes and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a slow, loving kiss for reassurance.

"I love you." He mumbled. He then grabbed his stinging shaft, and aligned himself her her entrance. He looked up for permission, and once he saw her beautiful smile as she nodded, he knew it was ok. He entered her slowly, making sure not to hurt her, and once he heard her wince a little, he looked up worriedly at her.

"Liv, baby, do you want me to stop? Did I hurt you?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, I'm just... Not used to someone this big, I'm fine." Olivia breathed.

Once she nodded at Elliot, he slowly moved in more and more and more, until he was all the way inside of her. At this point it didn't hurt Olivia that much anymore, so she moved up and down a little, as a sign for Elliot to move. He smiled to himself, he loved Olivia so much. He started to slowly pull out of Olivia only to push back in, almost with full force. His thrusts kept getting faster and faster, until he felt the familiar tight sensation encircle him.

"Liv, I'm about to..." Elliot started.

"Me too, just let it go, I want to come with you."

Olivia moaned. It only took three more powerful thrusts until he felt the tension in his body go away, as he released. He started breathing heavily, exhausted from all the activity that just went on, and plopped down next to Olivia. He strikes her hair lovingly and smiled at her.

"That was..." He began.

"Amazing." Olivia finished, with her famous smile.

Elliot kissed her passionately once more, never getting enough of her lips.

"El?" Olivia started.

"Yes?" Elliot asked.

"As much as I want to stay here, I've got to pee." Olivia laughed.

Elliot chuckled and nodded, suddenly remembering that he was still inside of her.

* * *

Olivia woke up to the sun beaming in her eyes. She squinted her eyes and rolled over, expecting to roll over into Elliot, but only meeting sheets. She quickly snapped her head up, ready to cry. Why would Elliot leave her? She knew this would happen, he would just use her, and like every other man, he would leave. She was destine to be alone. She let a couple tears fall as she slowly threw her feet over the bed.

She stood up and bent over to pick up Elliot's dress shirt, wincing a little at the pain Elliot left between her legs last night. She buttoned up the shirt and went over to one of Elliot's drawers for some of her panties, she always kept some of her clothes at his place. She walked out into the hall, expecting to be met by an empty room, but was was overjoyed by the sight in front of her.

In the kitchen, Elliot was making some breakfast in a frying pan, and by the smell, Olivia could tell it was bacon. She saw some already made pancakes on the counter next to him, and some used utensils and mixing bowls in the sink. She couldn't tell, but when Elliot sensed her presence and turned around, there were tears flooding her eyes.

He fleetly turned off the stove and walked over to her, wiping the tears away from her eyes. He encased her with hugs and stroked her hair to calm her down from whatever was bothering her.

"I thought you left me." She whimpered.

Elliot closed his eyes tight. He couldn't even imagine abandoning Olivia, he knew actually doing so would kill the both of them. He hugged Olivia tighter to him, whispering loving things into her ear. After her soft cries subdued, Elliot pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes.

"I'm never leaving." He assured.

Olivia leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

"I know... I just worried." Olivia closed her eyes and took in his scent, she always loved when she would wake and that would be the first thing she would smell.

"Come on baby, let's go feed you, and this baby inside you." Elliot smiled, rubbing his hand in soothing circles around her still flat stomach.

Olivia smiled and nodded, letting Elliot lead her to the table. They ate in a comfortable silence, both thinking about the living thing inside of her. The silence was broke suddenly by Elliot.

"What do you want the baby to be?" Elliot asked, he knew that was the only thing she was thinking about, he could see it in her eyes.

"I want a little girl, but a boy would be nice." Olivia smiled.

"I want a girl too, a little daddy's girl, but I've already had four, I could use a handy man besides Dickie." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed too, she could just see Dickie trying to help Elliot fix something, it of course ending up in total disaster. Those two were never the building type of people, they were more of a baseball and police work type of father and son.

"What do want to name him or her?" Olivia asked, getting up to put her plate in the sink, Elliot following.

"If it's a girl, I want her to be Abbie. It means 'a bringer of joy'. I wanted to name one of my girls that, but Kathy hated the name."

Elliot smiled, rinsing off his plate and sticking it in the dishwasher along with Olivia's. "I think that's beautiful."Olivia gushed. "If it's a boy, Cade. It means 'Pure'."Elliot confessed.

They both sat down on the couch, Olivia on Elliot's lap.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Olivia laughed. "

"Well, when I was in high school, for one I was a real dork, but two, I was actually really interested in different origins. For one of my birthdays my mom got me this big book of name meanings of different origins. I still have it somewhere." Elliot answered truthfully.

"Wow, I actually think that's really interesting." Olivia admitted.

"Yeah, it's actually come in handy over the years." Elliot laughed.

Olivia nuzzled into his chest and smiled. She was definitely grateful that Elliot didn't leave this morning, she didn't know what she would do without him sometimes.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet! I actually have a best friend like that, he told me those are the names he wants to name his kids so I just put them in here for him... If your reading this, love ya bestie! Lol, anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, with usual stuff. Erm... Nothing more to say... Alright fine, I'm going to post the sequel to Baby Benson up next, yay! So look for that. Ok, bye! :):):)**


End file.
